


ghosts in the garden

by tsunamiroll



Series: old works (read at your own risk) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spirits, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: original post date: january 27, 2018
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: old works (read at your own risk) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ghosts in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> original post date: january 27, 2018

Hajime blinked his eyes open. He stood in the garden, once again. How many times had he been to this garden? He can't remember. All he knew was that it felt right to be there, and that he belonged there. He turned his head in the direction of a laugh. He remembered this part.

“Hello, Iwa-chan!”

And like every time, Hajime answered with, “Why don’t I know your name?”

The other boy laughed his beautiful laugh, his whole face lighting up. He had pale, beautiful skin, but Hajime had the strangest feeling that it was supposed to be bruised. The boy walked towards the bench that was in the garden and sat, patting the space beside him. Hajime grumbled and made his way towards the bench to sit with the boy who he knew, but couldn’t remember where from.

“How has your day been, Iwa-chan?” The boy asked him, swinging his legs.

“Don’t call me that...” Hajime protested. Even as he said that, he didn’t want the other boy to stop. It felt familiar, just as the whole thing did. The other boy laughed again, bumping his shoulders against Hajime.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” He didn't relent though, once again knocking his shoulder's to Hajime's. “How was your day?”

Hajime blushed and looked away, trying to think of an answer before frowning. “I can’t really remember it.” The other boy was frowning as well when Hajime looked back at him. Hajime didn’t like that.

The frown stayed on the boy’s face for a moment before it cleared, making way for an easy smile. Hajime felt better immediately. The boy jumped up and held his hand out.

“Walk with me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime considered the hand, and hesitantly reached out to take it. He flinched at how cold the boy was, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Who are you?” Hajime asked. The boy just stuck his tongue out at him, and then dragged him around the garden. 

As they went, Hajime noticed another thing about the place. It was completely silent. He would have expected a garden like this to be teeming with sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling, but nothing moved. Even when a breeze blew past and ruffled Hajime’s short hair, nothing made a noise. The other boy’s hair didn’t ruffle either.

Suddenly, Hajime felt dizzy. The grip of the other boy’s hand on his tightened. The boy turned towards him, his brows drawing together in concern.

“Are you sure your day went fine?” the boy asked, and Hajime’s stomach lurched. Something in him screamed  _ “No!” _ but he couldn’t remember anything about it other than an awful feeling. The dizziness increased, and he stumbled over nothing. The other boy immediately leaned down, pressing himself against Hajime.

“Please, Iwa-chan, stay with me,” the boy whispered, and the smile and joy was gone. Hajime’s head screamed at him. His legs gave way once more, but instead of falling against the dirt he was suddenly tumbling through open air.

He held on to the other boy’s hand, and saw that the other boy was crying now. A wave of panic took Hajime.

“Tooru!” Hajime screamed, remembering the boy’s name at last. Tooru’s grip tightened on his hand, but he felt it being ripped away, and everything went to black.

-

The heart monitor gave a loud beep as Hajime’s heart stopped beating. The woman sat next to the hospital bed, unmoving. She knew it was too late. 

She had known it was too late long before the heart monitor stopped.

She had known when she saw her son crying next to the grave of his best friend, who was beaten to death, and the empty pill bottles in his room.

And she knew she could not be sad for his death, because he would be happier. Listening to her son mumble his best friend’s name and twitch in the bed, even while the doctors said it wasn’t possible, she knew he would be happier.

So when the tone of the heart monitor was balanced out by the clamour of the doctors, she left. She left the hospital, and walked until she stood in front of the garden. She stood there, underneath the beautiful sky and the warm sun, and she laughed.

Halfway through it she started to cry. She hunched over at the entrance of the serene garden and cried. She felt the lightest touch on her head and she quickly looked up into the garden, but there was no one there. All was still. Out of the corner of her eye she could see two boys laughing, one with his short, spiky hair, and the other with skin as pale as the moon, and the mother smiled, not looking at them, because she knew once she did they would disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my old haikyuu amino app and all the stuff i posted there and i thought "hm, what if i moved these works to ao3..." so here i am.  
> i don't expect any kudos or comments tbh, i know that this s u c k s but i just wanted somewhere to put this. you can still kudos or comment if you enjoyed it though!


End file.
